Body Swap
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: The exorcists were helping to clean up the Research Department's office, since it was awfully messy. A potion gets knocked over and Kanda and Allen are switched until midnight! Seeing each other's body in a new light and position the two awaken some new feelings for the other. Yaoi, Yullen, 1-shot. DoitsuNoNeko gave me the idea.


Johnny and Reever had begged Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi -quite guiltily, since they were supposed to be resting for their next mission- to help clean up their work room. It was filled with unfiled stacks of papers, bottles of potions that they had forgotten the effects for, old bottles of ink, broken writing utensils, old food wrappers, empty water bottles, and a lot of other trash. It was about time that it got cleaned, but it had to be done quickly so that they could still finish their work on time.

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi had agreed happily, understanding their misfortune by having to work in that trash heap. Lenalee had dragged Kanda along because he 'didn't have anything important to do anyway'. But now, as it was time to start cleaning, they were unsure. The Which was quite possible, let's be honest, because Komui usually makes some pretty messed up stuff.

They all sighed and began working, putting garbage in the plastic black trash bags, unknown vials in a box to be tested, and papers were filed and actually put in the filing cabinets. They worked silently, and after a little while of watching, Komui felt sorry that his precious little sister had been roped into this and joined in.

With them all working together, it was cleaning up fast, and in some places they could actually see bits of floor! They all realized that they couldn't say that they had ever see the floor, and Komui, the one who'd been there the longest, said that he simply couldn't remember what it looked like, but he knew he must have seen it at some point.

The floor ended up being a dusty square gray tile, and it was quite an accomplishment. They all celebrated, except Kanda who is sort of a downer with his anti-socialness. (I mean no hate, Kanda-lovers. I love him too.) After a few more hours of working, they managed to see the desk tops and sides. The papers were still in massive towers, but their numbers were dwindling. Everything seemed to be going fine...until _**it**_ happened.

Allen was carrying a stack of papers over to a filing cabinet when he accidentally bumped into Kanda. Allen dropped the papers and they flew everywhere. Allen was about to bend down and pick them up, but Kanda's hand gripped the front of Allen's shirt and he growled.

Kanda, who's attitude had been sinking as the day went on, scowled at Allen. "Apologize, damn Moyashi. Hasn't anyone ever taught you manners?"

Allen, who despises being called a bean sprout glared up at him and grabbed the front of Kanda's shirt. "Hasn't anyone ever taught _you_ to call someone by their name, _BaKanda_?"

And the fist fight began, neither winning or losing, and it was going to end in a stalemate as always, because Lenalee was just about to stop them, when the worst possible thing that could happen, _happened._

They hit the side of one of the desks and a potion toppled to the ground. The vial it was in shattered, eveloping the two fighting exorcists in a cloud of sparkley pink...something. And the something's fog drifted away quickly, revealing their bodies standing there looking very, very confused. They rolled their eyes, crossed their arms, and scowled in the other direction, refusing to look at one another.

"Ah, great Moyashi. You made a potion fall on us." Allen said gruffly, in a voice that sounded remarkably like Kanda's.

"It's ALLEN, BaKanda. And it's your fault too." Kanda said loudly and turned around to yell at Allen in a voice that sounded exactly like the snowy haired exorcist's.

Allen turned and glared at Kanda, and after they both got a good look at each other, they looked down at themselves in bewilderment.

"What the hell? Why do I look like the Moyashi?" 'Allen' exclaimed.

'Kanda' yelled, "And why do I look like BaKanda?"

Komui walked closer with an interested look on his face. "Hmmm...I remember that potion. It switches the bodies of two people until it's midnight. Then, it turns you back to your original self. Sooo," Komui looked at the granfather clock that was barely visible behind the still unfiled stacks, "you have about 7 hours until you change back."

The two of them looked evidently distressed, but Allen (who looks like Kanda) spoke first. "So, what are we supposed to do until then?"

"I would suggest helping us finish, but I suppose that wouldn't be okay since you two are obviously hating this situation. You two should probably go get dinner, then go to bed. Time will pass faster then."

They groaned, but decided he was right and grouchily headed down to the cafeteria to see Jerry about some food. On the way down, they muttered insults and mean comments about the other, and how humiliating it was to look like them. When they got there, Jerry was more than a little confused when 'Kanda' smiled at him and ordered tons of food, and 'Allen' growled and ordered soba.

After the real Allen realized Jerry's confusion, he explained about the body switch and Jerry calmed down. Jerry commented about how cute Kanda looked when Allen was smiling for him. Which obviously made the real Kanda growl and stomp away. Allen went and sat with him, and it seemed strange even for himself. Maybe he just wanted to be close to his body. He didn't know why, but it made him happy to eat near Kanda, knowing they were in the same boat.

Kanda rolled his eyes when he saw how Allen was eating in his body, and silently ate his soba. Through the whole dinner they said nothing about how they made each other look, and when they were done they headed back to their rooms. It was about 9:30 when they made it back to their rooms, and they began the count down.

Coincidentally, they both decided to go to bed as soon as they made it to their rooms. That required them to strip down to their boxers, so they'd be comfortable, and in another coincidence they both stared in the mirror at the other's body. It was odd, how they both felt compelled to look at the other almost nude.

They each looked at each and every part of each others body that was exposed, turning their bodies and cocking their heads to get a better look. They let their hands rove their bodies, touching the muscles and hair. It became a strange fascination over the few hours they have left in each other's body, and it seems in the last half hour that there is only one place that they haven't checked.

They pulled at the waist band of their boxers and looked down. They both blushed slightly as dirty thoughts filled their minds as they also inspected each other's asses. Both their thoughts consisted of Kanda (in Kanda's body) fucking Allen (in Allen's body), because after seeing every aspect of each other's bodies, they wanted the full experience.

They gritted their teeth and held their hands up, taking a deep breath and turning away from the mirror. They decided that it couldn't possible happen, and lay down in each of their beds, staring at the ceiling, then looked down to see that they were back in their own bodies. The sighed, thinking about the other.

Kanda thought about Allen in a way he'd never thought of him before. He liked that smile of his, but hated it when it was fake, because it looked sad. He loved when he heard him laugh, or when he heard him chat happily with someone. He hated now how they treated each other, how they hated each other, because he had just fallen for the Moyashi.

Allen rethought every aspect of Kanda. He liked the serious way he'd think of his job, and how strong he was. He loved how straight forward he was, and how he wasn't afraid of anything. Allen hated how they would fight all the time over the simplest things, because he'd just fallen for the BaKanda.

They sighed again and crossed their arms and laid them across their faces, then turned the lights off and fell asleep. All night they dreamed of one another. Getting turned down, getting their love accepted, watching the other die, watching the other be with someone else, loads of dreams that made their nights restless and terrible.

The next morning, they woke up exhausted, and looked at the clock. They had training with each other first thing! They quickly dressed and flung themselves out of their rooms and downstairs to the training room. They entered through different doors and after they were done panting slightly from the whole running thing, they glanced at each other as they picked up practice swords.

For the next two hours they flung theirselves at each other, brandishing their swords. But after the two hours, it devolved into a fistfight, to give themselves the excuse to touch the other. After they were finally done, they collapsed, tired from the exertion, in the sand pit, watching the other out of the corner of their eyes.

Okay, they could totally see each other watching each other, and they grew curious over why. They turned completely to each other and stared, but neither could think of anything to say. The two of them were love struck fools, but hadn't any idea of how to handle it. So, after pondering for a while, they shrugged and headed off to breakfast, silently walking together, not looking at each other in case it creates some sort of awkward situation. At breakfast, neither felt like eating and just stared at their food, and they sat at opposite ends of the table. Lavi sat with Kanda and Lenalee with Allen.

"Are you okay Allen? Did that potion have some sort of after effect, because both you and Kanda aren't eating..."

Allen heard Lavi ask, "What's up Yuu? Usually you're totally into soba! Huh? Yuu? Yuu? Yuu? Ya'know, Allen's been acting pretty weird too."

Kanda hadn't noticed Allen not eating, and that was REALLY strange for the glutton. Maybe the Moyashi was sick. He wondered about the Moyashi seriously, and looked over at him curiously.

"Maybe Moyashi finally went nuts." He muttered as he stared at Allen, Lavi turned and stared too.

"I don't know...maybe I should go to the bathroom...I'm feeling off..." Allen muttered and got up, unable to stay there when Kanda was looking at him so intently. His stumoch was full of butterflies and he couldn't take it! He strode off to the bathroom.

Once inside, he leaned against the sink and splashed water on his face, rubbing his face into a dry towel. His face was beet red and his mind was racing. Why had Kanda looked at him? He couldn't possibly be worried about him, could he? Kanda didn't like him, so it couldn't be!

Kanda had gotten up and put his soba in the trash, then walked out and discreetly went to the bathroom that Allen had fled to. He walked inside and saw Allen splashing his face with water, so he faked a smirk and walked closer.

"What's up Moyashi, you sick?" He made it sound teasing, but there was real sentiment.

Allen looked up at Kanda and his eyes went wide, like a deer in headlights, and backed away until his back hit the wall. The stalls were empty, but they were a stupid escape since he would be cornering himself worse than he alrady is, and Kanda was blocking the only exit. His face went red as he looked at Kanda and completely took him in, his thoughts drifting back to the previous night. He shook his head clear of those thoughts and locked his eyes on Kanda's face.

Kanda smirked again. "You didn't answer my question, Moyashi."

"Why do you care, BaKanda?" Allen replied.

Kanda rolled his eyes, then wondered why the hell he was asking since he knew Allen didn't like him, and he wasn't supposed to let him know. "Because I'm the one who's got to teach you swordsmanship. I can't let my pupil get sick." He made up a pretty lame excuse.

"I'm not sick. I'm fine..." Allen blushed further and looked down, his back still to the wall, holding his stumoch to calm the butterflies.

"Then why won't you eat, and why is your face red? You're holding your stumoch too." Kanda asked skeptically.

"You didn't eat either..." Allen muttered.

"I wasn't hungry, and that's besides the point."

"What is the point?" Allen asked, trying to get out of it.

"The point is, you're avoiding my questions." Kanda scowled, moved closer so they're only a foot apart and looked down at him.

Allen looked up at him nervously, "No I'm not."

"Then answer the damn question. What's wrong?" Kanda growled.

That's when Allen leaned up and kissed him. He was uncertain at first, but realized Kanda hadn't pushed him away yet then tried to deepen it. Kanda was stiff at first, but soon kissed back, deepening it even further, his hands went up to cup Allen's cheeks and hold him closer to him. Allen's hands clenched the front of Kanda's uniform, keeping his body close.

Kanda gained dominace of the kiss very soon and they stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing fully and letting their hands rove each other's body. They broke apart for air and stared at each other for a few moments. They had just spent a few minutes making out without a question in their minds, but now that more oxygen was getting to their heads, all of a sudden a million questions popped up.

Allen was the first to speak, "Why'd you kiss back?"

"Why'd you kiss me?" Kanda countered.

"I asked first."

"Because I wanted to, now answer my question."

Allen pouted slightly at the answer and muttered, "Because I love you, BaKanda..."

"Good, because I wanted to because I love you, Moyashi." Kanda kissed him again.

They resumed their make out session in the bathroom, and stayed like that for a while.

Lavi walked into the bathroom after Allen had been in the bathroom for about an hour. He heard strange noises, and sadly he couldn't put two and two together fast enough to realize someone was making out in that bathroom. Lavi turned the corner to the sinks to see a glorious sight, Allen and Kanda were the ones making out!

He heard Allen groan as Kanda grinded into him and froze. Allen was sitting on the counter, his legs pulling Kanda closer, and his arms wrapped around his neck. Kanda had his head tilted slightly and his arms rested around Allen's waist.

Lavi's Bookman brain took in every detail before quietly retreating from the bathroom. He had promised Lenalee to come back with information, or Allen, so he ran back to the cafeteria and slid on the bench, coming to a stop across from her.

He repeated this wonderful news to Lenalee, who fangirl squealed and blushed furiously. She giggled and in her excitement she forgot to keep her own crush a secret, so she leaned across the table and pulled Lavi into a deep kiss. Lavi sat dazed afterward, but grinned. Soon, news of Allen and Kanda, and Lenalee and Lavi spread across the Black Order.

...Komui's sobs could be heard for miles...and soon Lavi's screams of pain could be heard for light years.


End file.
